New Start
by Kaedin116
Summary: Instead of starting at age ten, most trainers start their Pokemon career at sixteen. What effect will this have on Ash's Journey? Watch as a slighty more mature Ash has a new start out of Pallet and tackles the world beyond! What if Pikachu wasn't his first pokemon? Watch as Ash's begins his firsts steps to becoming a Pokemon Master! Ash/Misty later on.


*Author Note* I just wanted to point out that in this fic that Ash might be a little OOC. Then again I'm portraying a 16 year old instead of a 10 year old. Also another big difference is that there are three trainers leaving from Pallet instead of four. And the third trainer Richie is for all intents and purposes the same character depicted in the anime. I decided to keep Pikachu as a part of Ash's team, but the difference being that Ash's first pokemon and the one he'll be the most attached to is Charmander. I think that's pretty much the gist of it!

* * *

Ash stared at the clock with anticipation. He was now finally Sixteen and old enough to set out as a prospective trainer. He'd not slept well the night before. How could he? Ever since he was a child he'd dreamed of following in his father's footsteps. Of starting his own pokemon adventure.

As the clock chimed Six a wide grin pulled at his features. He knew that he would be undoubtedly early...but he couldn't take it any longer. He rose to his feet and quickly changed clothes, before reaching for his hat that rested on the edge of the desk.

He cast a look around the room wondering to himself how long it might be till he saw it again.

Ash opened the door and quickly descended the stairs, before the smell of fresh Coffee assaulted his senses.

His mother blinked blearily as she sat on the couch with a cup balanced in her lap.

"Ash dear aren't you up a bit early?..I sort of expected you would be late." she giggled her eyes crinkling as she took a small sip of her beverage.

The teenage boy scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Maybe if I was younger...but I've been waiting for this day for too long to fall behind. Besides I can't let Gary or the others get ahead of me. "

"It's not a race dear. Your father came a long way, but he started off as quite a poor trainer. Slow and steady wins the race." she mused.

Ash allowed a grin as he stepped, before leaning down to kiss his mother on the cheek. "I know mom. I've really thought this through. The only reason why I want to get there first is to make sure I get the pokemon I really want."

Delia offered a fond smile at her son, before patting his cheek. "Your father will be so proud to hear about much you've grown up. Do you have any idea which one you'll choose?"

Ash pulled away as he made his way to the front door, before glancing over his shoulder with a grin.

"It's a surprise mom. I promise you'll know soon though. I better get going though!"

The woman giggled at his enthusiasm. "Alright honey I'll see you soon."

* * *

Without another word Ash stepped outside and untied his bike, before releasing the kickstand as he pushed it forward and mounted it.

'I swear father, one day the entire world will know my name. I will raise the strongest pokemon team and maybe one day we'll be able to have a match of our own.' he mused to himself.

Professor Oak rubbed at his eyes as he heard a knock upon the front door of his lab. 'Heavens and I thought I was a morning person. Didn't I say 8 o'clock or was it 7? ' he mumbled to himself as he approached the door, before slowly parting it to see a one Ash Ketchum standing there.

"Ah Ash this is a surprise. I expected my grandson to be the first one here. I must commend you for eagerness, but you're early." he chuckled.

Ash offered a sheepish smile. "Sorry professor. I know I'm early...but I couldn't sleep and I wanted to make sure I didn't lose the chance to pick the pokemon I want."

Oak offered the boy a hard look, before his expression softened as he waved his hand as he stepped backwards and turned as he began to walk towards the main part of his lab.

"Oh very well then. I may be old, but I too remember the rush of getting your first pokemon and setting off on your first journey."

Ash eyed some of the assistants and the various computers and books that were scattered across the lab. "Well I've been thinking for a long time about this choice and I think I've finally made up my mind."

The old man cracked a small smile as he entered the room that contained a center console with a number of pokeballs resting in the center. "Well Ash what will it be? The Grass Pokemon Bulbasaur, the Water Type Squirtle, or the Fire Lizard Charmander? "

Ash nodded. "Well Professor I've thought long and hard about it and... As much as I'd like the others, I'm going to pick Charmander." he said as he reached out and rested his palm upon the pokeball marked by a flame.

Oak quirked an eyebrow. "Are you certain Ash? You've got the pick of the bunch. Strategically speaking the fire starter is at a disadvantage for the first three gyms that most trainers tend to head to first."

Ash smiled. "I know and I took that into consideration."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I know that nothing about this journey will be easy, but I want to be challenged. If the beginning is harder it'll only make me a better trainer and besides I'm sure I can find some great Pokemon along the way."

Oak smiled. "Your father will be proud of you Ash. I wish you the best. Please take this with you as well." he said as he reached out and picked up five pokeballs and a pokedex.

"You remember what I said about the Pokedex right?"

Ash nodded as he tucked the spare pokeballs away. "Right it records data on Pokemon I've seen and captured. It also serves as my ID if I'm not mistaken."

"Right you are."

Ash stared at Charmander's pokeball for a long moment, before he tossed the ball out.

"Charamander come on out!"

A white light appeared as the pokemon from the ball took shape. The Orange lizard canted it's head slowly to the side, before eying it's trainer.

Ash smiled as he slowly knelt down. "Hey there pal. My names Ash and we're setting out on a long journey. I'd really love if we could be more then just pokemon and trainer. I'd like to be friends! What do you say?"

The Orange Lizard seemed pleased as it's tail lit up brighter and it's blue eyes seemed to shine as it exclaimed. "Char! Char!" before nodding it's head vigorously.

Ash laughed. "Great! Let's get going." he said as held out the ball as he prepared to return his new friend only to have his Charmander swat the pokeball back with it's tail.

"Char." it rumbled as it shook it's head.

"What's going on Professor?" Ash asked as he stared at the small reptile.

"How curious. It seems as if Charmander would prefer to remain outside it's pokeball. It's not unheard of, but it is rare."

Ash allowed a smile as he rested a hand on Charmander's head. "Hey Charmander that's alright with me! We've got a long journey and your company would be great." he laughed.

"Well Ashy boy what a surprise to see you here first. Miracles never cease. Just glad to see you were nice enough to not stop me from getting my pokemon." Gary said as he walked into the lab, before waving at his Grandfather.

Ash simply rolled his eyes. "Nice to see you too Gary."

"Gramps..I know what I'm here for."

The Professor chuckled. "Well I'm glad both of you are able to get the ones you wanted. Go ahead Gary."

The brown haired teenager walked up, before picking up Squirtle's pokeball. "Yeah that'll do nicely." he mused as he spun the pokeball on one of his fingers as he watched his grandfather collect his own pokeballs and pokedex.

"Surprised that Richie isn't already here." Ash mused as he stared at the door leading into the lab.

Gray offered a bored shrug. "Heck if I know. Probably sleeping in like a slacker. Even so...he'll still be more of a threat then you Ashy boy..." he laughed.

Ash gritted his teeth, but relaxed after a moment. "Well Gary take care out there. Thanks again Professor!" he said as he prepared to leave.

Gary however frowned. He and Ash had been friends back in the day. Things however had changed when their rivalry had turned sour and grown more serious. "Hey Ashy boy before you run off and make a fool of yourself, why don't we see what our pokemon can do? Heh maybe I can convince you to quit, before you begin." he mused.

Ash turned as he regarded the other boy for a moment. He knew that he was at a disadvantage type wise, however with their pokemon being at such a low level that could be overcome and beyond that type wasn't everything.

"Fine. Charmander buddy it's show time. Are you ready?"

The orange lizard pumped one of it's small arms into the air. "Char!"

Gray smirked as he threw out his pokeball and Squirtle emerged.

Oak observed the pair silently. 'Hmm I wonder how they'll fair ?'

"Alright Squirtle let's pummel these dweebs. Use tackle!"

"Charmander side step and scratch him as he passes by you." Ash yelled.

The Orange lizard prepared itself as Squirtle launched itself forward through the air. Waiting until the last moment, Charmander slowly pivoted, before raking his claws across Squirtle's passing body.

Squirtle winced as it landed.

"Quick before Squirtle recovers follow up with another Scratch!" Ash called out.

"Squirtle withdraw into your shell." Gary said his eyes narrowing.

Charmander's claws found the turtle's shell and raked harmlessly across the surface.

"Heh Squirtle use tackle while in your shell!" Gary ordered.

Ash's eyes widened as he watched the turtle slam into Charmander sending the orange lizard reeling.

"Char..." it sputtered, before regaining it's composure.

"Do it again!" Gary exclaimed a smug grin now on his face.

Ash clenched his fists. "Charmander dodge that and hit Squirtle with your tail!"

Just as Squirtle was about to make contact once more Charmander launched itself upward, before twirling as it slammed it's tail as hard as it could into the back of Squirtle's shell Sending the Shell across the room and into the far wall.

There was a long pause, before Squirtle poked it's head out it's eyes rolling back into it's head as it lost consciousness.

"And it looks like Ash wins..." a voice spoke as Richie walked into the room with a grin.

"Looks that way. Excellent Job Ash" Oak mused.

A smile crept upon Ash's face as he offered a thumbs up for Charmander. "Great job out there buddy. I knew you could do it."

"Tch...live it up. When I see you next things will be much different." he huffed as he nodded at Grandfather. "Thanks Gramps! Smell ya losers later." he laughed as he walked past his sister without even acknowledging her.

Richie let out a half hearted chuckle. "Guess Gary hasn't changed much.."

"Unfortunately.." The Professor sighed. "In any case Richie welcome. I hope you aren't too picky, because I only have one left."

"Boy Ash I didn't expect you to get here before me. Man and I really wanted Charamander, but I'm not picky. I guess that leaves me with Bulbasaur then? That's fine from my understanding it's the easiest to raise and I'll have an advantage against the first few gyms.

Oak glanced up at the lights as they flickered.

"Darn. Seems like something is messing with one of the lab's electric generators. In any case I'm glad that all three of you are happy with your choices." he mused as he reached for a third pokedex as Richie stepped forward and picked up the final pokeball.

Ash smiled as he nodded at the other teenanger. "I look forward to running into you again Richie. Maybe next time we can battle and see how much both of us have grown."

Richie offered a thumbs up. "No doubt Ash. But you better stay on your toes. Gary isn't the only one around here who's in it to win it."

Ash laughed. "Don't worry about that. I'll see you both again! Take care."

"Come on Charmander. Let's get going."

* * *

"Are you sure you've packed everything?" Delia asked as she eyed her son.

Ash sighed. "Yes mom and please don't start asking about underwear or socks. I've got everything I need."

She blinked as she stared at Charmander who looked back up at her with a toothy smile. "Shouldn't he be in a pokeball?"

Ash laughed. "Nope. Charmander told me he doesn't like pokeballs so he'll be at my side from now on."

Delia smiled. "Well Charmander you keep my boy safe! I know he thinks he's all grown up, but I'm sure he'll need you."

"Char-Char! Charamander!" the orange lizard exclaimed essentially agreeing to her request.

"We'll be fine mom. We should probably get going though. I'd like to get to Viridian City, before dark."

The woman sniffed as she dabbed at her eyes. "Alright but you promise me you'll call me when you get there! you know how I worry and besides your father told me he'd have a surprise for you by the time you get there."

Ash's eyes widened, before he grinned. "All the more reason for us to get going." he exclaimed as he offered his mom a final look, before he turned and began to trudge towards the exit of town.

However he wouldn't get that far as he heard someone calling his name.

"Ash wait up!"

He turned slowly to see Professor Oak running up to him out of breath.

"Hey Professor is everything alright?"

The old man slowly caught his breath. "Yeah Gary and Richie already left, I just wanted to catch you and ask if you could help me with something. You know that disturbance I mentioned earlier at the lab? Well now the power is out and I have a lot of people relying on me to get it back up immediately. I was wondering if you and Charmander could investigate it? "

"Sure this could be our first real encounter with a wild pokemon." Ash said as a grin pulled at his lips.

Professor Oak offered a stern look, but nevertheless laughed. "Just remember this isn't a game."

"You don't have to worry Professor. We'll handle it!"

* * *

Ash's eyes narrowed as he and Charmander came upon the damaged generator that rested behind the Lab itself.

"Wow something definitely fried it good."

"Looks like we don't have to look far.." He mused as he spotted a yellow mouse like pokemon that sat atop the generator. It's red cheeks were sparking with electricity.

"Oh wow it's a Pikachu. Who would have thought we'd see one here."

"Charmander what do ya say? Let's see what that Pikachu can do?"

The Tiny Lizard pumped it's arms once more as the fire on it's tail grew brighter. "Char!"

"Pikachu you've caused enough trouble for Professor Oak. I challenge you to a battle. Are you ready?"

Pikachu regarded the teenager, a moment, before yawning. "Cha..." it said halfheartedly.

Ash's eyes twitched. "We'll show it why it should take us seriously. Charmander use scratch!"

The Orange Lizard darted forward, before attempting to rake it's claws along the other pokemon's side.

The electric mouse sprung away from the generator, before landing on the ground. It's cheeks sparked with electricity as it glared at the teenage boy and his Charmander.

"There we got it's attention now." Ash mused.

"Charmander use scratch again! Show Pikachu we mean business."

Charmander lunged forward only to be stopped as Pikachu erupted with a torrent of electricity as it used thundershock and stopped the other pokemon's advance.

Ash's eyes widened. "Wow that Pikachu packs a punch. But we're not giving up are we Charmander?"

Charmander shook it's head fiercely as it worked it's way back to it's feet.

Pikachu now already irritated dashed forward.

"Charmander now! Use growl and follow it up with a scratch attack!"

Just as Pikachu was about to collide into Charmander the small lizard let out a loud growl which momentarily stunned the advancing creature and caused it to sprawl across the ground a moment.

"Now use Scratch!"

Charmander lunged forward once more this time making contact as hit Pikachu was a direct attack sending the mouse pokemon crashing into a tree.

"Now it's time" Ash said as he turned his cap around and reached for an empty pokeball, before hurling it at Pikachu.

The Pokeball shook several times, before making a clicking noise. A wide grin spread across his face. "We did it Charmander! We caught Pikachu!"

"Char!"

* * *

"I wonder if I'm being too picky?." Ash mused as he trudged forward through the knee high grass. He'd already seen several wild pokemon, but none of them caught his eye like Pikachu had.

Charmander who could barely be seen in the grass beyond his fiery tail, let out a small 'char' in response.

"I mean...I know we'll need more help buddy to be able to win at all these gyms, but I don't want to catch every pokemon. I want to raise the strongest team of pokemon and become a Pokemon Master. Quality over quantity..." he mused to himself.

Charmander's eyes widened as it sprinted forward. Ash blinked. "Woah wait for me!" he yelled as he chased after the orange lizard.

As he reached a clearing he saw a teenage girl with bright orange hair an suspenders perhaps the same age as he was clutching a pokeball against her chest.

"Listen you little punk you lost. You know what that means. Your Pokemon is forfeit. So hand it over or I'll take it from you."

"Back off you Jerk! I never agreed to battle you in the first place. I told you I was heading to the Pokemon Center in Viridian ."

The older man snorted. "I know and it will go well with my Turtwig. In fact once I get a fire pokemon I'll be set. Now hand it over before I pound your face in." he said as he picked the girl up by her suspenders.

"No way you can't have Staryu! Do your worst asshole." she spat.

"Hey back off! What kind of trainer attacks another trainer especially when they decline a battle. It's wrong to fight for Pokemon." Ash growled as he stepped forward.

The older man who looked to at least be in his mid twenties turned around, before dropping the girl in his grasp. "Heh looks like more fresh meat. I do love ambushing you worthless trainers from Pallet and Viridian."

"People like you don't even deserve to call yourselves trainers. Now leave her alone!"

Misty's eyes widened as she appraised the other teenager. 'Who is this guy? I give him points for being brave, but he looks green. I don't know if he realizes what he's getting into.'

"Fraid I can't do that boy. Why bother capturing pokemon on my own when I can beat the snot out of green trainers and take some rare pokemon the easy way." he laughed.

Ash clenched his fists. "Then fight me then. All or nothing."

"Hey you don't have to do that! I really appreciate you stepping in, but this guy's got alot of experience. He's what most trainers would call a poacher he targets weaker and newer trainers and forces them into battles they can't possibly win. "

Ash gritted his teeth as he shook his head. "No way. I'm not going to let this guy get away with this again!"

"Heh looks like you have two pokemon. One on One then? I'll take your Charmander when you lose."

Ash shook his head. "No. Like I said all or nothing. I'll only use Charmander, but If I lose I'll forfeit my other pokemon as well, but in return you have to forfeit your pokemon and let that girl keep her Staryu if I win."

The trainer glanced down at Charmander. "You in buddy? I know you can do this. The lizard who looked uncertain for a moment recovered as a look of determination filled it's eyes.

The man snorted. "You crack me up kid. The name is Damian only fair for you to know who's going to mop the floor with you. Normally I would be hesitant about fighting a fire type, but I can tell that puny lizard of yours is brand new. I bet you haven't even had it for a week. Just remember you made this deal." he smirked as he reached for the pokeball on his belt.

"The names Ash and you'd do well to remember it, because after today you won't be a trainer anymore."

"Seriously! What the heck are you doing? You don't even know me. You could end your journey, before it even begins." Misty yelled.

"Charmander and I can do this. I just know it, besides my mom raised me better then to ignore a pretty girl who could use a hand."

Misty bowed her head slightly a faint blush on her cheeks. "Idiot..." she mumbled under her breath.

"You two done talking so we can get this over with?" the man chuckled.

Ash tilted his hat as he looked down at Charmander.

"You bet we are. Charmander it's all you buddy."

"Char!" it exclaimed, before stomping forward.

Damian smirked as he threw out a pokeball.

"Turtwig I choose you!"

The pokeball opened revealing a small turtle like pokemon with a seedling sprouting out if it's head.

"Unfortunately for you my Turtwig even though it's a grass type, Turtwig is much stronger. In fact I bet if I keep crushing you pathetic trainers it'll evolve soon. I'm going to crush you." he laughed.

As Ash studied the Turtwig he knew the other trainer wasn't entirely bluffing. From just a glance it was clear that it had seen plenty of battles, while he doubted Damian had properly taken care of the creature it certainly had battle experience.

"Turtwig you're going to earn your keep tonight. " Damian laughed.

The grass pokemon shot a nasty glare back at it's trainer, before settling it's gaze upon Charmander.

"Charmander stay on your toes. This Turtwig looks tough."

"He's right about one thing. Turtwig use sand attack!"

Suddenly the grass pokemon kicked up a pile of sand, before hurling it at Charmander. The attack caught the fire pokemon dead on temporarily blinding it.

"Now use Bullet Seed!"

Ash tensed as the attack made contact and sent Charmander rolling backwards across the ground.

"Charmander!"

The small orange lizard shook for a moment, before slowly making its way back to it's feet though it was now panting."

'Oh no that attack did a lot more damage then I thought it would. I can't let this end, before it even begins.'

"Well Ash...looks like your pathetic Charmander is already out of juice. What a loser. Turtwig use tackle."

Ash's eyes widened. "Charmander catch it with scratch!"

The two attacks collided as Charmander's claws slammed into the mobile Turtwig. For a moment the attack seemed as if it would stop Turtwig, however the grass pokemon continued forward and slammed into Charmander sending it once more to the ground.

Misty covered her eyes. 'No Ash...please Charmander get up...'

Ash clenched his fists as Charmander remained still.

The other trainer laughed. "And that's a wrap. You ready to fork over my pokemon too? and once I'm done with you I'll be collecting my Staryu and whatever other pokemon it is you have."

Ash shook his head. "No. It's not over." he said in a low tone.

"Heh kid you've got some guts, but time to face fac-" he stopped as he watched Charmander rise back to it's feet. It's eyes seemed to grow more intense as the flame on it's tail grew stronger.

Ash's eyes widened as his pokedex came to life. "Charmander has learned Ember one of it's most basic, but effective fire attacks."

His surprise was replaced with a confident smile. "Charmander it's time to show this bully why guys like him never win in the long run. Use Ember!"

Charmander opened it's maw as bright orange and red fireball formed, before being hurled towards Turtwig.

"Turtwig dodge it!"

"Charmander stay on Turtwig don't let up!"

The Grass pokemon began to lunge backwards as Charmander fired a volley of embers after it.

Finally the last of the balls of fire made contact as it hit Turtwig dead on.

Smoke was kicked up from the impact and as it finally cleared Turtwig was still standing though panting heavily.

Ash's eyes widened. 'This Turtwig is incredible. Charmander and it are on their last legs. This next attack will decide everything.'

Damian swallowed deeply, before relaxing slightly as he saw Turtwig still on it's feet. "Turtwig snuff that weakling out for good! use take down!"

"Charmander you can do this! Use Ember stop Turtwig in it's tracks!"

Oncee more the two pokemon eyed each other, before Turtwig began to barrel forward kicking up dirt under it's feet as it charged forward.

Charmander's mouth began to glow as it released a torrent of flames just as Turtwig prepared to slam into it.

An explosion rang out as smoke once again bellowed up.

Both Ash and Damian stared anxiously as they waited to see who remained standing.

Finally though the truth was revealed as the form of Turtwig could be seen doubled over only a few inches away from a badly injured but standing Charmander.

Ash felt a proud smile cross his face. "You did it Charmander!" he cried happily.

Charmander turned, before smiling as it waved it's tail back and forth.

The man stared dumbfounded. "B-but how ?! beaten by a rookie and especially one who just got his first pokemon. It's not possible." he growled under his breath.

Ash turned to regard the man. "Well it just happened. I expect for you to keep your word."

The man snarled. "And who's gonna make me kid?"

Misty stepped forward. "If you don't honor your word my friend and I will be contacting the police as soon as I reach Viridian City for what you've been doing out here."

Ash nodded. "It's your decision. If you make us do this the hard way your license will be revoked and your pokemon will be taken away anyways, besides that you'll be arrested."

"And what will I have left if I surrender my pokemon? I'll have nothing."

"Exactly. You don't deserve to call yourself a trainer, but perhaps if you start with nothing you'll learn the hard way that a real trainer cares about their pokemon and doesn't view them as tools. Maybe one day you'll be able to earn the trust of another pokemon, if you change your ways. It's your decision though. Do you want a second chance or do we need to get the police involved ?"

Damian scowled as he returned Turtwig, before tossing the pokeball towards Ash.

"This won't be the last time we meet kid." he said as he turned and without another word began to stalk away.

Misty let out a pent up sigh.

Ash flashed a smile towards her. "Hey you ok Miss?"

Misty regarded the other teenager a moment. "It's Misty and yeah I'm fine. Look what you did was really stupid, but it was also really brave and nice of you. I guess what I'm saying is thank you." she mumbled.

Ash rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Uh...maybe you should save your thanks."

Misty blinked a couple of times. "Why's that?"

Ash cleared his throat as he walked forward to where he and Damian had been battling, before holding up the charred remains of a bicycle. "Was this yours?"

Misty's eye twitched, before she let out sigh. "It was..."

Ash frowned. "Look I'm really sorry, I didn't even see the bike. I got so caught up in the battle." he admitted with a sheepish grin. Charmander seemed to mirror the gesture as it looked at the ground.

Misty forced a smile. "Hey it's alright if it wasn't for you...I'd have lost one of my pokemon to that jerk."

Ash stared at her a moment. "Why don't you come with us Misty?...I don't have any money now, but I'm planning on taking the league challenge and I'll be joining in on any tournaments and battles I can find until then. You have my word that I'll make it right." he said as he offered her a thumbs up.

The orange haired girl regarded him a moment, before finally shrugging. "Sure why not? besides if traveling recently has taught me anything...it's that there is strength in numbers."

Ash laughed as he walked over and knelt down as he rested a hand on Charmander's head. "You can say that again. You alright buddy?"

Charmander let out a weak 'Char' in response.

Ash glanced over at Misty. "Think we can take a short break? I think Charmander could use it."

"Sure" she responded as she eyed a small tree in the clearing. "I think I have a good place we can rest."

A few minutes had passed now at the group found themselves eating lunch.

Misty took a small bite of her sandwich while eying Ash who had his mouthful much like his Charmander who seemed to possess the same table manners of his trainer.

"That was reckless of you Ash, but I have to say that was also brave what you did back there. I guess you find yourself with a new pokemon."

Ash nodded. "That reminds me I need to get to know Pikachu and Turtwig. I need to build some trust and work with them, before we get to Pewter City." he mused.

Misty smiled. "Well then you probably have a few weeks. Viridian Forest can take a while to get through even if you know the way...I just hope it doesn't take too long.." she mumbled.

Ash blinked. "Why's that?"

Misty deadpanned as she cringed. "Because...I hate bugs!"


End file.
